Amazon Lily Love
by Bizarrchitect
Summary: Boa Hancock never expected his life would change until a girl with a straw hat falls through the ceiling. Male!HancockXFem!Luffy


Boa Hancock made his way to his private bath, leaving his two sisters. He lamented about the call he received from the Marines, like he would waste his time going to watch an execution, loss of title be damned. He was going to stay on Amazon Lily.

He started to wash his long hair, he'd grown it since the time he spent as a slave. The brand on his back still hurt, just phantom pains from a long time ago.

A crash behind him alerted him. A girl, but not a familiar one was here. She definitely wasn't from Amazon Lily, the way she dressed just didn't look like something any of the women would wear. He took notice of the small scar beneath her eye. It was simplistic. But... She had ended up behind him and saw his back. She saw the one thing Hancock was ashamed of. She had to go, before she could tell anyone of it.

"Hey, that thing on your back..." The girl innocently started.

"You saw it!" Hancock received the final piece of evidence as to why this girl couldn't live. Not that he wasn't one to hand out cruel punishments, after all he had just thrown Elder Nyon out the window about half an hour ago, and he would have had this girl punished just for destroying the ceiling of his bath. But this girl would have to die now, he'd turn her into stone and shatter her.

"Brother!" His too sisters came in just as he put a robe over himself.

"What happened? We heard a crash!" Sandersonia and Marigold both looked worried.

"This girl... she saw my back." He glared at her as both his sisters gasped.

"She..." Marigold started. "She has to die, its the only way."

"Wait. Hold on!" The girl began. "Why do I have to die, who are you anyways."

Ha, this silly little twit. She didn't even know who he was, Pirate Emperor Boa Hancock. To be on Amazon Lily and to not even know that was a crime in of its self.

"Time for you to die," Hancock raised his hands in the position to use his devil fruit powers. "Mero Mero..."

It didn't work. Maybe he had missed.

"Mero Mero... Mero..."

The girl just looked confused.

And so did his sisters.

And ultimately he did too.

"Why aren't you turning into stone? You just saw me in a bath. Do you not feel anything in the slightest?!"

"No, Brother!" Marigold started. "Nobody, no woman, man, old, young would not feel something."

Sandersonia added, "She must just be so scared that fear outweighs her desire for you. How pathetic! And how lucky!"

"I'm... Going to leave now." The girl with the straw hat tied behind her leapt out the window. Though the drop would be enough to kill a normal person, Hancock knew that this girl wouldn't be affected, after all she dropped through the ceiling and was fine.

"Kiss~" This girl wouldn't get away that easily.

BREAK

Luffyko looked around, this country was full of women. There was only one man, the one she had seen earlier in the bath. They were in some sort of... umm. Coliseum. Thats what it was called.

And she was tied up, sitting in the middle.

"You, girl." Her attention went back to the man lounging on the chair. He looked, for the lack of a better word, pissed off. Well, maybe he was really offended that she saw his back, though luffyko didn't understand why, she's seen loads of backs. And fronts. Sometimes Zoro trained without a shirt, it was no big deal.

She thought back to the marking. Maybe this man didn't want anyone to see that mark.

"Outsider, Amazon Lily would welcome you because you are a woman if this were a better occasion. But you have come here why? Just to make a mockery out of my castle and invade my privacy?" This man... Luffyko didn't understand the treatment she was getting.

"No!" Luffyko began. "I just ended up hear by accident, I flew through the air and–"

"Liar, you're a filthy liar," He glared down at her. "You must be here because you want something."

"I– I need a boat, I need to go out to sea!"

There were murmurs from the women in the stands, had Luffyko said something wrong. It was the truth though. The man's glare intensified.

"No... You've already set yourself up for death–"

"Hebi-ouji" Margaret! She was up in the stands! Would she save her? "Please, I don't believe that this girl means any harm!"

"Why are you defending the girl," Snake man looked unconvinced, Luffyko had a terrible feeling all of a sudden.

"It was my fault... That this man ended up here..."

At that, Sweatpea and Adriane also spoke up. Luffyko smiled, they were trying to help her. But... She didn't think this man would listen.

It was only a few seconds before they were turned to stone. Luffyko couldn't believe it. This bastard would do this to them.

"They're stone! Why did you do this to them?!"

"Punishment."

BREAK

The girl had protected his younger sister from having the slave mark revealed to the whole of Amazon Lily. He still didn't understand why, it was frustrating. This outsider hadn't acted like they usually did, around Hancock or in general really. He was so frustrated, but there was one more thing he could put the girl through to really test her.

"Either I will give you a ship and you can leave the island... or I will reverse the petrification of the three girls," Hancock darkly smiled to himself. "You can only choose one."

"Ok!" The girl with the straw hat smiled smiled. "So you'll turn them back! Thank you!"

Hancock froze, the true nature... She wasn't supposed to say this. And with such resolve, like this was the only choice, she hadn't even taken a second in choosing.

BREAK

They were in the castle now, and everything seemingly had settled down. Luffyko was starving though. Were they going to feed her soon? She hadn't had food in hours.

"Bring her in," the voice came from beyond the curtain. It was that man from before. He had is back exposed to her.

"Do you know what this mark means?"

She didn't. But it looked so familiar. "My friend Hachi! He's a Fishman, your mark looks similar to his!"

"This girl." How did Nyon get back into the castle, Hancock bristled at the old woman's impudence. "She's modest... During the events that took place on the Sabaody Archipelago, she sent a tenryuubito flying with a punch."

Hancock was shocked, "A... A tenryuu–tenryuubito!?"

Elder Nyon continued, "It's amazing that she was able to escape."

Hancock gazed at the young girl in front of him, who just brushed off Nyon's words like they were nothing. To think there would be someone out there stupid enough to punch a tenryuubito, let alone touch or stand up to one. It was insane... This girl... Hancock felt his chest constrict, he wasn't sure why though, he'd have to get that checked by a medic after.

"I'll tell you what it is. It's the mark of the slave. It's called the Hoof of the Soaring Dragon. Placed there when you are owned by a Tenryuubito. It's a crest and sign that you are just a commodity. Ultimately, when it is burned into your skin, it signifies your status... As less than human."

Those words hurt, him and his sisters.

"We were once captured by the World Nobles... we were slaves."

Sandersonia shrieked, the memories were to horrid. Luffyko looked scared, were these people suffering so much even after all this time?

"An event happened though, when a Fishman had freed us and all the other slaves... His name was Fisher Tiger, he took the former Fishman slaves and changed they're mark, creating the Sun Pirates. Thats how the Symbol of the Sun was created, thats what your friend Hachi may have, he might not have been a slave at all though."

At that point Hancock, couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They fell freely. He hadn't cried in a long time, and now look, he was crying in front of a girl he barely knew. How shameful.

He felt as though he could sink into the floor at any moment. But those thoughts had stopped when he felt arms around his shoulder. His sisters? No, the girl, Luffyko. Holding him, and bringing his head to her chest. This would be a source of outcry for him, and yet, he brought his hands to her small waist as one of hers patted the back of his head. That weird uncomfortable feeling was back in his chest and he felt as though he was choking but couldn't bring himself to let go of her.

This stupid little girl.

"My," He let out an undignified sniffle. "I don't dislike you. My ship is yours to use."

He let go of her reluctantly, Nyon and both his sisters still looked shocked. Was it because he offered his ship? Or was it because they had never expected him to accept a hug from a complete stranger? Regardless, he smiled up at her, her eyes gleamed in excitement back at him.

"Thank you so much!"

She leaned down and did the unthinkable, a kiss to his cheek. His sisters let out some strange choking noises and Nyon's mouth was wide open.

Hancock had froze as Luffyko let go of him, talking about food or something. His face burned where she touched it, unlike the burn he's felt when he was branded so many years ago, this was extremely pleasant. He still didn't understand much of what he felt today though.

"Just... Tell me when you want to leave and where you want to go whenever. Today has tired me out, I'm going to rest."

BREAK

"WHAT! A Shichibukai!?" Luffyko was shocked! Snake man was a Shichibukai. He must be really smart. He'd met a few before, Mihawk, Crocodile and Moria and Kuma. She gasped, Kuma had sent her to another Shichibukai.

Her crew, she was worried. Well, she knew that they were really strong and capable. But she wanted to see them badly. Thats why she was going to ask for a ship to Sabaody. Or at least that was her plan.

"Ace! No! Ace is my brother! This can't be happening."

She had to save Ace, she had to go to Impel Down.

His Vivre Card...

She made her way with Elder Nyon to Hancock when they were stopped.

"Elder Nyon! Hebi-ouji has collapsed!" One of the guards rushed them to his rooms, Nyon asked Luffyko to wait outside.

"This pain... I've never before in my life..." He panted as he clutched his chest. What was wrong with him, was it the effects of that girl? Did she poison him? No, he'd watched her and her ability to stretch, she would've used poison if she could during that battle. Anyway, how could he possibly blame that beautiful god-sent angel for anything. He dreaded what his life would be like if he had never laid eyes on Luffyko. It must have been destiny that she had fallen through the roof of his bath. Had he only been a few feet closer she would've fallen into his arms, where she belonged. Oh Luffyko, the most beautiful Luffyko. Would he live long enough to be with her with this damned disease?

"...This disease, I know it well," The short old woman looked at Hancock's flushed face. "It strikes when you least expect it... Luffyko has a request to make."

"Elder Nyon! Brother is suffering and you... Oh, he stood up." Sandersonia looked as confused as everyone else in the room.

"I wish to see her," Hancock stood tall and made his way to the beautiful goddess that awaited him outside his room. She must not see anymore of his weakness.

"Please Hancock!" Her soft small hands held on to his larger ones. "My brother is Ace! He's going to be executed! Help me! Can you board the Marine Ship that came to pick you up and take me along?"

Ignoring the calls of outrage from his sisters, Hancock said, "You want me to respond to the Marines and go? I'll... I'll go wherever you want me to. Even to the ends of the world for you."

Hancock pulled her close, would she kiss him again, he could still feel the exact location where her soft lips had met his cheek, he longed to feel the initial kiss again.

"Brother!"

"WHAT?!"

"I can't– I can't believe he would actually agree!"

She hugged him again, her chest pushed up against his and she thanked him. She was so soft, he felt that constricting pain again, but he would bear with it if he could stay this close to her.

"Umm... Can you let go?"

BREAK

It was painful to see his beautiful Luffyko cry out for her brother who died protecting her.

"Fufufu... Poor little girl." That Doflamingo, did that flamingo bastard want to die? Mocking Hancock's Queen like that, if it was up to him, many of the people here would die today. Making Luffyko suffer. How dare they.

But there were more pressing matters, they had to save her and get her away from the Marine Base. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn't just run up and grab her, he needed to be her safe haven, she needed him.

So he reluctantly let Jinbe and that strange clown take her to safety as everyone scrambled around the battleground. When he met up with the submarine of the crew that had Luffyko, he learned that the captain was a surgeon, Hancock was still wary of him. He seemed shifty at best, but no one else had the means to take care of Luffyko, but he insisted on bringing her back to Amazon Lily to be treated. She'd be safe and close to him that way, extra protection because the marines would not dare to cross him.

He understook though, according to the pirate treating both Luffyko and Jinbe, it would be quite some time before Luffyko would stabilize and be able to see Hancock. He could wait though.

So a few days later, when he could here her crying from far enough away that it could pose a problem to her own safety (she was a loud cryer), he began to plan seeing her. Margaret, the girl who protected her had made Luffyko some knew clothing. Hancock had wanted to put her in some regal robes, but eventually let the girls convince him that Luffyko would probably be more comfortable in a vest and some shorts. Whatever for his angel. He still loved her.

He also prepared food for her, Luffyko loved to eat after all.

So they went to see her... Her eyes were still puffy from all the crying that she'd done. He wished that he would have been there to hold her as she held held me all those days ago.

"Ah! So much food, I was getting hungry!"

"Luffyko! I knew you would be! I had it all prepared for you..." He didn't mind when he was ignored. His sweet Luffyko had gotten better. He could now see her daily.

"Hancock, you've grown."

"Ah, Rayleigh, when did you get here?"

"He's been here this whole time!"

BREAK

Rayleigh had left her to train on her own, not that she minded, he spent a year and a half with her training. Only six more months until she could see her crew again. But she needed to be strong, she thought back to what happened on Sabaody and Marineford. Though, she stopped blaming herself for Ace's death a long time ago. After all, what would Ace say if he saw her groveling?

It was a bit lonely though, Hancock usually visited and brought her food... And presents. The Shichibukai had made it a habit to bring her things he though she'd like. At first they were large, but Luffyko had told him that she really couldn't take things like statues off the island with her. Instead he brought her smaller things, like special desserts, jewelry and the like. All things she could take with her.

Luffyko wasn't sure why Hancock was being so nice, or why he turned red and keeled over sometimes.

"Luffyko!" There he was right now.

"Hey! You're alone today..." Had everyone else that usually came along been to busy?

"I brought you some new clothing."

Luffyko looked down at the tattered vest and pants she had on now. It was just in time, she needed to change... She wasn't very good at laundry either. Luffyko grabbed the pile of clothing. There was something different about it, she looked at Hancock to see if he could explain. He wasn't making eye contact... Like usual.

"Ah, Margaret said she wanted to try something new, if you don't like it you can just tell me and I'll tell her." He shied away from her gaze.

Luffyko nodded and began unbuttoning her vest.

"What are you doing?!" Hancock was flabbergasted. Changing in front of him? Was this a dream, had he tripped on a branch and hit his head? Were the Gods smiling down on him today?

"Oh... I'll go somewhere else if you're uncomfortable."

"NO!" He couldn't catch himself before he blurted it out. Now she'd think he was a perverted old man. She'd never look at him again.

He gazed up at her, he was sure his face was as red as a tomato. Topless. She was Topless. Her breasts were right in front of her, and all he could do was stare. Whats more is that she made no move to continue changing clothes.

"Hey are you ok." She bounded to to him and pressed her hand on his forehead.

They jiggled. Jiggled. Right in front of his face. He was being tested.

"I– I can't..."

He'd done it. In one swift movement he had grabbed her chest with both hands. Would she scream or slap him, Hancock wouldn't blame her if she decided to use Haki on him and annihilate him at this point, he probably deserved it. He lived on an island of only woman, he saw naked women before. But this...

"Uhh... I... I..." Luffyko's face was just as red as his was. She'd only had on guy ever try anything and that was Sanji, but Sanji was Sanji and was harmless. And Hancock was touching her somewhere that Makino and Dadan told her a man shouldn't touch unless she gave him permission. He looked terrified too, were her boobs no good? Maybe he was covering them with his hands because they were ugly. Which made sense, because he never reacted like this towards some of the girls dressed skimpily on Amazon Lily. She felt like crying.

"I..." Her eyes watered. "Are they bad?"

"What? No! They're perfect! I could hold them all day!" Hancock let go of them though. He made her cry. "I just couldn't stop myself from touching them, I'm sorry. I invaded your personal space out of greed."

Luffyko was listening, but at the same time she squirmed when his hands left her chest.

Her nipples were hard. Something that only happened when it was cold. Why know though? She remembered the talk she had before she left Foosha village, where Makino and Dadan sat her down and tried to explain some things to her that at the time she didn't care about.

What did they say again.

Oh yeah. She was sexually aroused. What else had they told her. That she should wait until she found someone special. Well Hancock was special, he was a Shichibukai that lived on an island full of women. He was unique.

And that she had to make sure she loved him and that he loved her back. Did she love Hancock? Maybe she did, she was really happy that they met. And she always smiled a lot when she saw him. She loved her nakama, but it felt different with the Pirate Emperor.

"Do you love me?"

Hancock turned to her, his face still red. "I love you... So much..."

They loved each other, so it would be ok right? Luffyko reached down to his hand and brought it to her chest. "I love you too..."

They didn't manage to get any further though because Hancock fainted.


End file.
